mamma_miafandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Christina Bryant
Donna Sheridan, later Donna Sheridan-Carmichael (b. c 1950s to 1960Since Ruby and Fernando's love affair was in 1959 Donna would have been in the mid to late 50s or 1960. So when she died in 2004 she would have about 55 to 59 years old - d. c2004) is the central character of the stage musical Mamma Mia! as well as the 2008 film of the same name, as well as appearing in its sequel, Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again. Donna is the owner and manageress of a hotel named the Villa Donna on the Greek island of Kalokairi. She is also the mother of Sophie Sheridan, and the love-interest of the 'three possible fathers', however ultimately, Sam Carmichael. Donna was also once a member of a band, Donna and the Dynamos, alongside her two best-friends, Rosie Mulligan and Tanya Chesham-Leigh. Mamma Mia! (2008) Donna is introduced as the doting mother to Sophie Sheridan, as well as the cash-strapped and stressed owner and manageress of a hotel, the Villa Donna on the Greek island of Kalokairi. Donna is also one of three best-friends and band members, of "Donna and the Dynamos", of which she was the lead singer. As her daughter's wedding emerges, Donna welcomes her two best-friends, Rosie Mulligan and Tanya Chesham-Leigh to the island, to whom she explains her her precarious finances. Donna explains how much pain her former lovers caused her but at the same time how easily she can come to temptation. Sophie's three possible fathers, Sam Carmichael, Bill Anderson, Harry Bright arrive, upsetting Donna who feels stupid to go out with them but Rosie and Tanya try to rally her spirits up by singing to her and getting her to dance. Her female workers and the local villagers join. In Our Last Summer, Donna reminisces photos of her as a younger and carefree girl. In her daughter's bachelorette paty, Donna performs one of her old band songs 'Super Trouper' with her former bandmates Rosie and Tanya as "Donna and the Dynamos", years since their last performance. As the wedding emerges, Donna confronts her former lover Sam Carmichael and realizes that she is still in love with him, despite him abandoning her. Donna helps Sophie get ready for her wedding day and reminisces Sophie's childhood and how quickly she has grown up, however, Donna learns to let go of her daughter in 'Slipping Through My Fingers'. Minutes before the wedding, Donna reveals to Sam the pain she went through over losing him. In 'I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do', Sam reveals that he has loved Donna for 21 years and proposes. Donna agrees and they marry in place of Sophie and Sky. Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again (2018) During the 1970's, Donna met and became friends with Rosie Mulligan and Tanya Chesham-Leigh during her studies at the University of Oxford. She graduated from New College in 1979. During this time the three women also formed their girl-band, "Donna and the Dynamos". Once graduated, Donna refused to return home because her mother Ruby Sheridan has not attended her graduation, deciding to travel instead. Donna went to Paris where she met Harry Bright to whom she revealed her plans to travel to the Greek island of Kalokairi. Donna then met Bill Anderson on his boat with whom she also eventually shared a romance. Harry follows Donna to Greece but finds she has already left Greece, and he leaves heartbroken. She also met and fell in love with Sam Carmichael, however, he later left her as he was already engaged. Rosie and Tanya joined Donna in Kalokairi, where they performed as Donna and the Dynamos at the taverna. They supported Donna during her struggles. Donna learned how to cope with a lack of support to become a loving mother to her newly born, Sophie Sheridan. Five-years after the events of Mamma Mia! it is implied that Donna is absent from the life of Sophie Sheridan, who like her during the 1970's is pregnant and alone. It is revealed in the film that a year prior Donna passed away, to unknown causes. Though Donna died she lives on through Sophie. Behind the Scenes In the 2008 film and its sequel, Donna is portrayed by famed American actress Meryl Streep. A young Donna appears in Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again, portrayed by English actress Lily James. * It is implied in "Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again", that Fernando Cienfuegos, Ruby Sheridan's former lover, is Donna's father. Gallery File:506201 mccarthy.jpg|Siobhán McCarthy originating the role of Donna Sheridan (Mamma Mia! (musical) File:Donna_Sheridan.jpg|Meryl Streep in the role of Donna Sheridan ([Mamma Mia! File:Donna_Sheridan_(2).jpg|Streep returning to the role of Donna Sheridan (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again) File:Lily-james-meryl-streep.jpg|Lily James in the role of a young Donna Sheridan (Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again) Refrences Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Female characters Category:Main Character Category:Deceased Category:Adults